A Casual Conversation
by WaddleBuff
Summary: Plagued by repressed lust, Itami decides to take his mind off of it by shooting the breeze with a friend. Unfortunately for him, the only friend available is a certain delusional elfin girl. It doesn't take long before their conversation takes another turn, one he never could have anticipated. [Smut]
1. All I Wanted

The faint buzz of the neon light fixtures was driving Itami crazy. As was the bulge between his legs.

With a grimace the soldier shifted in his chair uncomfortably, cheeks a rosy pink. With everything in consideration, Itami looked a little less than sober. And yet, it wasn't alcohol that plagued him.

His fingers tapped impatiently against the form he was in the middle of. His eyes shifted to the stack next to his hand, the boxes, letters, and numbers swirling into an impossible inky mass. He let out a groan.

Admitting defeat against the endless paperwork, Itami threw down the pen to lean back into his chair. The sun outside of his window indicated late afternoon. Arms behind his head, his bored gaze followed a Humvee as it rumbled past. He tsked again, shifting his legs to reposition the pesky evidence of his arousal.

"Damn it, Rory," he whispered to himself, getting up from his office chair to stretch out his limbs, straightening out the camo green of his uniform.

Frustrated, sexually and otherwise, Itami paced around the room. Contrary to what his trousers' bulge implied, his mind wasn't focused on anything particularly dirty. In fact, only a few moments before the only thing firing and churning in between his neurons and synapses was the amount of paperwork he had to fill out before the end of the week.

No, the only particular reason for his frustration was repression. It had been two weeks since Rory had left, gone for a special excursion with a small squadron consisting of two Humvees. Her voice rung in his mind again, remembering the night before her departure.

"I hope you won't miss me too much, big boy," she whispered, naked and slick atop him as her tongue ran along his earlobe. She stroked him, giggling as his flaccidness grew hard again.

Itami forgot what he said in response, but his breaths shuddered out as his mind's eye recalled what he did to her in the next hour. He cursed himself for the moment's reminisce, his uncomfortable erection merely getting worse.

Ever since that night at Hakone Mountain, Rory kept Itami…busy. Whenever the two found themselves alone, conversation would dwindle, eyes and then hands would begin to wander, lips embracing. On the nights when Lelei wouldn't wander into his room to sleep, Rory would saunter in, naked within seconds.

As he had said before, she was truly insatiable.

And yet, Itami couldn't help but feel the same way. Rory had awoken something inside of his body, something that was impossibly hot and carnal. As Itami plopped down onto the couch near the door, he felt its presence seep through his skin again. Christ, he needed Rory back.

The beast that she had awoken refused to sleep or settle. In the past two weeks, Itami's lust raged without restraint. Accustomed to release within Rory's arms, the poor soldier had no choice but to release it by himself, thoroughly putting his collection of doujins to good use. But it wasn't enough. He needed her touch, her soft whimpers, her hot tightness. The realization of that he was suddenly dependent on the demigoddess made him even more frustrated.

He needed something to get this problem off of his mind.

Itami stood up from the couch, letting out another sigh. By now, the bulge in his pants had all but deflated. Thankful for the temporary solace, Itami left the office, knowing full-well that trying to get back to wouldn't help him in the slightest. He needed someone to talk to.

Social interaction would quell his desires, keep them at bay before his libido decided to hopelessly grip him again.

He exited the main administrative compound, letting the sunlight of the afternoon brush against his skin. Alnus Hill's soundtrack of life rumbled before him; the verbal droning of a head officer leading out a PT, the constant rumble of rolling tires, the chatter of children, occasional laughter. A smile found itself on Itami's lips as he reached upwards and stretched.

A healthy yawn later and Itami put his hands on his hips. He began to wander, waving and nodding his head in greeting.

Who to talk to? Lelei was most likely busy with her arcane exercises. Hayato, Wataru, and the others were either with Rory or busy with drills.

Before he could conjure up any other names, Itami suddenly found himself wandering into the residential area. Several refuges bowed in greeting, the children waving at him as he sauntered through. He smiled, waving back, before another name arose in his head.

Tuka.

The name brought about a smile and a wince at the same time. It was someone to talk to, definitely, but in recent weeks conversation with the elfin girl wasn't what one would label as "normal".

To put it in layman's terms, Tuka had lost it.

It was definitely understandable. She had lost the most important figure in her life to a fire dragon before being thrust into an inter-dimensional conflict, forced to live and adjust with people from another world.

Granted, she hadn't completely gone over the edge, but denial gripped the poor girl's heart. She insisted on extra meals and an extra bed. People heard her talking to herself, looking for her deceased parent when the sun began to set.

But in more recent days, Tuka's delusions took on a whole new level entirety: she suddenly began to address Itami as "father".

He enjoyed talking to her and often found himself in her living quarters to shoot the breeze. But as soon as she started seeing him as a surrogate parent, Itami found conversation difficult. He played along, trying his best to appease her grief, but the soldier felt that it was all wrong. He knew he shouldn't encourage her.

And yet, he found himself standing in front of her door. He stared at it, conflicted.

Itami's hand raised, poised to knock. He stopped, clutching his fist. He shouldn't. He should just find someone else to talk to.

He turned around to leave, but found that his boots refused to budge.

Then, as if in answer to his conflict, the door opened.

A slender face, framed with golden blonde looked back at the soldier in surprise, blue eyes shimmering. Then, a smile spread on her lips.

"Father…you're back early!"

Her sweet voice tipped the scales in Itami's head. He couldn't help but smile back as he took the girl's hand, letting her lead him inside.

"Yes I am…"

As the door of Tuka's quarters closed behind him, Itami didn't notice the beast inside of him begin to growl.


	2. Was a Sweet Distraction

The room was economical in its function. A bed, a small table, a small kitchen set, a shelf, and two chairs. Even with its sparseness, Tuka had managed to find small trinkets and mementos to litter around and give the space some personality. She excitedly warmed up the kettle on the stove, chattering about the day and how happy she was to see her father visit.

Itami merely gave her warm smiles and responses, gladly accepting the cup of tea she brewed for him.

He sighed inwardly at the girl, as she made her way to the seat across from him, the fringes of her flowing hair wafting its scent into his nostrils. Regardless of the situation, Itami couldn't help but appreciate her beauty. She sipped her tea, letting the conversation flow between them in long, smooth creeks.

She was wearing her usual attire. The tight shirt, form-fitting skinny jeans, sneakers, the red band around her neck. Her exposed skin was pearly beneath the light of the sun, as Itami occasionally let his gaze wander. It was still difficult for him to grasp the concept that even with the body of a teenager, Tuka was at least four times older than him. Then again, Rory's body had barely entered puberty before she stopped aging.

He quickly wrenched his mind away from the demigoddess, focusing on the girl in front of him.

"...it really is amazing how many more dragon scales we found buried around outside. I thought we had retrieved all of them from our gathering all those weeks ago."

"That is interesting. I'm happy you've found something to do around here."

"It isn't all that boring. But I guess your wanderlust is impossible to slake, isn't it? More tea?" Tuka offered, taking the empty cup from its place in front of Itami on the table.

"Oh, no, no. I'm perfectly fine, dear."

Tuka gave him a look.

"Dear?"

Itami gave her a look back. Then he realized he had slipped. This usually didn't happen. He had talked with her in any way he had pleased before and she still saw him as her father…how did she see through him now?

Flustered, he tried to laugh it off.

"Of course! M-My dear Tuka," he said before chuckling. The girl gave him another suspicious sideglance, but a smile curved on her lips. Her overall expression was almost mischievous.

Itami gulped.

The conversation drolled onward. As it continued, Itami noticed something begin to change in Tuka's countenance. The jovial happiness her eyes possessed earlier slowly began to dwindle, replaced by something far more mysterious. She kept her lips curled in a grin, trying to mask whatever intent was bubbling beneath the surface of her face.

Itami couldn't put his finger on it, but right now, as unsettling as she was, Tuka looked…familiar.

Little more than an hour had passed before the conversation finally began to dry up. Tuka's responses diluted into shorter and shorter replies, her eyes growing evermore mysterious. Itami could feel a twinge of sweat on his brow as her unsettling gaze dug deeper into him. However, another issue arose as his eyes found themselves wandering. He tried his best to keep his eyes away from the cleavage that pushed itself up against the table, praying to God that she hadn't notice the little slips of his gaze.

A silence tapered out between them, a sign for Itami to leave. It had been a good chunk of distraction, but he knew if he stayed any longer, the effort would have been futile.

"Well, Tu-"

"Say..." the girl interrupted, silencing Itami as her gaze shifted across his body. "You've been pretty…tense, this whole time, father."

Again, Itami gulped. He quelled the small spark of excitement in his heart as Tuka arose from her seat. He did not like where this was going.

"I-Is that so? Well, I guess it's the traveling," he chuckled nervously. He couldn't help his gaze from drinking in the sight of her waist, her shirt's length not long enough to clothe the creamy skin around her navel.

Tuka tsked, sauntering closer and closer. Itami could feel a blush suddenly rise to his cheeks. Panic spread throughout him as he realized something: the beast was awake.

Of course it was awake. It was probably awake the whole time without him realizing it. And now, it was too late. With every step that she took, Itami felt himself grow hotter.

He shifted his gaze to the table in front of him, trying desperately not to lose control. It took every ounce of his willpower to fight the impending erection.

"Hm…yeah, you don't look too good. I guess it's time for a massage…"

The notion of her hands on his body was too much. He needed to leave, and he needed to leave now.

Then, her hands firmly pushed him down into the chair.

Tuka giggled, her titters echoing into Itami's upper body. He felt himself at a loss for words as her hands began to knead. He was stuck.

"That's it, father…just relax. It's not like this is your first time…"

The poor soldier had no choice but to grip the armholds of his chair, allowing Tuka's ministrations ease his stress away. Itami's breaths left in small hisses through his teeth. All of this had happened all too quickly. The suggestion, the saunter, and now the massage…he cursed himself for not leaving when he had the chance. Tuka's kneading hands were too good at their job. Maybe Itami was stressed.

All of the thoughts and panic began to ebb from his mind. His muscles, constricted around themselves only a few moments earlier suddenly began to ease up. Tuka's hands kept kneading softly, applying pressure in all of the right places. Itami's grip on the chair eased up. His entire body went slack as all rational thought slipped out of the door. This was good. This was really good.

Completely enraptured in the pleasurable oasis of relaxation, Itami didn't feel those soft hands suddenly slide down his chest. It wasn't until the warm fullness of her breasts pushed up against his neck that Itami realized what Tuka was doing. And also realized that her hands were mere inches away from something that wasn't very slack.

This was bad. This was really bad.

"T-T-Tuka, what are you doing..?!"

He turned his head towards her, only for his lips to suddenly press against hers. A moment later one of the hands around his pelvis suddenly brushed against his stiffness, eliciting a jolt. Her hand suddenly applied just a little more pressure, rubbing Itami's bulge with intent. Itami would have gasped if it weren't for Tuka's sweet mouth. She kissed him in almost-forceful pushes, the heat of her mouth capturing his in an irresistible swirl.

A pulse of arousal shot through his member before Itami suddenly gained back his senses. He panicked, breaking free from the girl's lips as he shot up from the chair. Breaths heavy and eyes confused, Itami backed towards the door. After the initial surprise from his sudden outburst, Tuka's face reverted into something different entirely. A face that made his heart dip.

She looked at him, eyes innocently wide, almost pleading.

"What's wrong…?" she asked sincerely, cornering Itami against the door.

He needed to get out of here immediately before he did anything he would later regret. But as he looked at her, her body...that face…

She at least deserved an explanation.

"This. _This_ is wrong, Tuka. Wh-Why would you do this?"

She closed in on Itami, steps slow. He realized she had taken off her sneakers. He gulped for the third time, hands frantically searching for the door's handle behind him.

The innocent pleading turned inquisitive, her head tilting with a twitch of her long, elfin ear. A grin curled on her lips.

"Wrong? There's nothing wrong with helping you out with some tension…" the gap between them completely closed right as Itami's fingers firmly grasped steel. Tuka's hands rested on his chest, the swell of her breasts joining them. Her eyes kept themselves locked on his as she let out a shuddering breath, shifting her long legs against his. With her height, their faces almost touched, the sweet lemon on her breath wisping against Itami's cheeks.

He couldn't find any reply to her words as she melted into him, her scent effectively intoxicating his sense of judgement. A fringe of her blonde pressed against his forehead as her face closed in on his. Itami's world swirled into a hazy gold as Tuka teased, her lips mere centimeters from his. She allowed the breaths slipping past her lips to mingle as her hips gently gyrated against the frustration swelling in his pants.

He couldn't resist. Not anymore, not like this. He didn't know what had possessed her, but by now his beast was straining against its leash, desperate to rip into her supple curves.

Tuka's lips began to flitter against the skin of his cheeks, wandering along his jawline, her tongue daring to kiss the stubbly bottom of his chin. She forced Itami's grip on the handle behind him to tighten until his knuckles were white, the hand clutching the trousers at his side in no better condition.

He needed to leave, but he knew he wouldn't. Not with Tuka's groin rubbing teasingly against his like that, not with her hands clutching his clothes like that, not with how she looked at him as he gritted his teeth to dust. But he knew, as her lips found themselves closing in on his mouth again, he knew he needed to try.

"Tuka," he whispered with a groan as her hand somehow found itself on his shame once more. "w-we can't do this."

The girl withdrew from her play, once again giving him a look of bemusement. However, behind those innocent eyes he could see that mischief. Mischief he had only ever seen in Rory.

"And why can't we?"

"Well…I. I'm your."

"Father?" Tuka giggled, allowing the pressure against his cock to increase just a tad. Itami groaned, digging his nails into his palm. A knowing glint shone in her eye.

"So…so you knew? You knew I'm…not him?"

A flood of relief surged through Itami as he nodded, along with a surge of disbelief. She had known the whole time and yet she acted as if her delusions had gotten the best of her. So was she actually delusional? Was she even in denial at all? What game was she playing?

The questions that swirled instantly dissipated into smoke as Tuka's lips found his again. The grip on the door handle behind him eased, and suddenly his hands finally found themselves on her skin. She moaned into the kiss, Itami's mouth pushing back with a gentle force that made her hot. His fingers teased against her waist, reveling in its smoothness as his hips rolled into hers. He played along with the small pirouettes of her lips, easing back when she asked for more. Then, he withdrew, careful not to get hooked in too quickly.

There wasn't any stopping it now. The ball was rolling. It was obvious the girl that stood before him wanted something from him, and she was going to get it. He had played into her hand, and once again, there wasn't any choice but to follow through.

However, he gently removed her hands from his body, latching onto her shoulders to keep her at an arm's length away. The innocent eyes again. Christ, the things he was going to do to her.

The lust burning hot in his chest, Itami played it cool. Two words leaving his mouth like a challenge.

"Prove it."

Tuka's bemusement merely doubled, but realization dawned on her as Itami folded his arms, a lecherous grin spreading on his face. His eyes casually meandered down her curves with the intent to burn.

"My father would never look at me like that," she said softly, hoping her answer was evidence enough. Itami merely shook his head, adamant.

" _Prove it_."

Tuka picked up on the game he was playing. The grin on his face reflecting on her own. He wanted actions, not words.

Her ears twitched again in excitement as a preliminary blush blossomed on her cheeks.

"Okay."

Eyes never leaving his, Tuka slowly backed away from him until she was leaning against the table. The grin still curled on her lips, her lithe fingers moved to her jeans, unlashing the brown belt that girded her waist. In slow, exaggerated movements she removed the belt from its rungs, holding it in the air after its release. She let go of the belt, allowing the buckle at its tip to clatter against the floor. Her fingers moved on, grasping the jeans' button.

She eased the brass through its exit before unzipping slowly, watching carefully as Itami's eyes fixated on her navel. The reveal took several seconds before finally the zipper crossed its last tooth. She allowed the petals of her jeans to lilt, giving Itami the first view of her striped panties. Lime and white.

Then, getting slightly impatient herself, her thumbs hooked on the inside of her jeans. Slowly and steadily, Tuka slid them down her smooth legs. Every tantalizing second passed in an eternity within Itami's eyes as her skin revealed itself to him like a lethargic unwrapping of a Christmas present. From her succulent thighs to her knee's caps, Tuka slid, allowing Itami another peak at her cleavage as she bent over.

Her jeans finally fell, pooling around her ankles.

She stepped out of them, shifting her thighs as goosebumps formed on her skin. Embarrassment began to seep into her psyche as she stood there half-naked, but she repressed it. Itami began to make his way over, satisfied with her performance, but Tuka stopped him with a shake of her head, nestling her ass against the corner of the table.

He had gotten all the evidence he needed. But now…Tuka wanted to give him more.

She struggled against her composure as she proceeded to give him a show. This was completely out of character, but she didn't care. It had been so long since she'd done something like this. Too long.

Her cheeks a constant pink, she finally bit her lip seductively, leaning back, one hand supporting her on the table, the other going through her hair. Then, her fingers slowly traversed her cheek before continuing down the ivory of her neck, the soft fullness of her chest, the tightness of her navel. With her eyes making sure Itami was still transfixed, her fingers slowly slipped beneath her panties.

For the fourth time in one afternoon, Itami gulped.


	3. For an Hour or Two

" _Ahn…_ "

The elfin teenager squirmed beneath her own touch. Itami could see the outlines of her fingers through her panties as they slowly rubbed against her folds. Her hand moved in long undulations as she continued, wet heat beginning to seep against her fingertips. Blush tinted her face red as embarrassment threatened to seize her. But it was too late for that.

Hot drips of pleasure seeped into Tuka's body. It had been a few hours since she had done this by herself, but now, with the object of her affections thirstily drinking in her every move, she felt like she could melt. It didn't take long before the movements of her fingers grew a little faster, the stimulation of her outer folds making them moist with desire.

This wasn't part of the plan. But as Itami slowly paced in front of her, she knew she'd be lying to herself if she said she wasn't enjoying it.

The progression of her pleasure continued as a finger entered her slick heat. She whimpered softly as her fingers curled and dug with intent. The palm of her hand brushed against her clit, eliciting white sparks to crackle through her skin. Heated breaths spilled from her lips like vapor. In due time the warm products of her ministration began to leak out of her panties in clear rivulets, staining the insides of her smooth thighs.

Her rubbing shifted as she took excursions from focusing on the apex of her pleasure. She could barely keep her eyes open against the pleasure that began to wrack her entire body. Even with the gooseflesh of her skin, Tuka grew hotter and hotter, her gaze fixated on Itami's body. She wanted him, and it was about time she verbally acknowledged it.

"Itam-… _aughn…_ "

Not yet. Not when her palm pressed against her clit like that. She needed to take another excursion from her small peaks.

Itami's gaze devoured her every move. It was more than difficult to keep his composure steady enough to prevent a slack-jawed, wide-eyed expression. Instead he deigned to grind his teeth in sync with the way the elf expertly grinded her fingers inside of herself.

Rory never did anything like this. Of course, she teased, touching herself with the intent to reel him in, but never to the extent where she would keep him away. It was always a means to an end, never a show. And of all the people who would be willing to expose themselves like this, Tuka would probably be at the bottom of the list.

Yet here she was, pleasuring herself for him.

The thought of Rory drove a small stake of guilt through his heart. What if the demigoddess found out his intent? He almost shivered at the thought of her jealous anger. He knew she felt possessive of him but…was there really any commitment?

Regardless of what him and Rory were, the guilt was short-lived as Tuka began to moan his name.

It was obvious the girl's bliss was beginning to reach a peak as she clenched the table behind her harder, her eyes almost completely shut. Her back occasionally arched, coupled with the whimpers from her throat.

Tuka was a thing of beauty as her arousal began to finally take ahold of her entire being. Several rivulets had formed now on the inside of her legs, the end of their streams dripping slowly onto the floor. Itami himself grew hotter just watching her, his erection painfully pushing against the barrier of his trousers. It wouldn't be long until his self-control would leave him, and as Tuka's moans grew louder, it was clear her self-control had already left.

He wanted her just as much as she wanted him. The way her lean body writhed against the table, her covered breasts full and soft behind her tight shirt, her bare waist begging for his touch, smooth legs deliciously creamy. Itami felt attracted to her from the first moment they met. The possibility of this blonde vixen masturbating for his viewing pleasure was never something that would have crossed his mind. As Tuka's heated moans intermingled with the calling of his name, he had half a mind to pleasure himself too.

Instead, he began to unbutton his uniform, grinning as her eyes greedily drank in the defined edges of his muscle. Gruffly pulling out of its sleeves, he tossed it atop her jeans.

The sight of Itami's shirtless tan skin drove was enough to make Tuka's fingers drive into her a little bit deeper. She drank in everything his upper body had to offer; his broad shoulders, his strong arms, the sculpted curvatures of his pecs, the solid ripples of his abs. She bit her lip as her ears twitched. She wanted him inside of her. She could imagine it, his hard cock pushing up against her folds, those arms of his pinning hers above her head.

"Oh, Lunaryur…," she groaned inadvertently as her clit sent another shock of bliss through her nerves. Through her shut eyelids, Tuka began to see the faint glimmer of stars. "I need you inside me, Itami…"

Suddenly, she felt something hot against her ear.

"Not yet."

Opening her eyes in confusion Itami's face grinned at her a mere inch away. Before she could formulate a response his lips captured hers in a lustful grapple. He grabbed the hand that gripped the table, directing it to his neck.

He kissed her with a slow passion, obviously withholding the carnal lust that bubbled beneath the surface. Below her, his hand cupped hers, guiding her pleasure as the energy in her muscles were sapped away by his touch. She whimpered helplessly against him when he seized her breast with a rough grasp, eagerly squeezing its fullness. He withdrew from her lips, letting the unrestrained vocalizations from her throat brush against his ear.

Tuka's body felt limp yet stiff. She couldn't conjure up any words to protest against the soldier as he peppered soft kisses against her jawline, his nose eagerly inhaling her sweet scent. The hand at her breast moved to the back of her neck. His kisses meandered, forcing her to throw her head back as his lips stroked the skin of her neckline. She let out a soft whimper when his hand gruffly tore the red band off her neck. Every movement of his lips was driving her into a comatose state of bliss. His kisses grew wetter the lower he went, before his tongue finally began to draw circles near her collarbone.

"I-Itami, _please…_ "

The tipping point was reached as his mouth suddenly began to suck against her skin.

All at once, Tuka's body suddenly began to seize and stiffen. Itami could feel her imminent peak, guiding the hand inside of her panties to rub softly against her swollen bundle of nerves. The hand at his neck suddenly dug deeper than ever. Then, in breathless and desperate hiccups, Tuka shuddered and came.

The waves of pleasure that surged through her body were relentless. Her lips struggled to express any form of coherence before they deigned to mumble meaningless vowels towards the ceiling. Itami could feel the heat escaping her moistness, feeling its sticky essence soak into her panties, its excess dribbling onto the floor. His hand gently slowed its motions as his lips withdrew from her skin.

Her orgasm persisted, refusing to relent its grip on the elfin teenager's body. The stiffness of her muscles retracted and protracted in pleasurable undulations. It felt so different, compared to when she would do it alone at night, thirsting for companionship. It was so much better like this, with his body pressed against hers.

Gradually she returned from the peak, the stars of her vision receding, her nose suddenly kissing Itami's.

He beheld her as her lips quivered, eyes hazy and intoxicated. He could feel the beast inside of him, the chains of its restraint began to crack, links clattering against the stone floor of its cell. But his lust overwhelmed his need for pleasure. Tuka was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, and here she was, hot, wet, offering herself to him and his intentions.

He wasn't about to let this chance go to waste.

The respite after her peak was short-lived as Itami's mouth devoured hers. Tuka squeaked as his lips granted her no mercy, eager to mangle with her softness. She could feel the lust begin to emanate off of the soldier, realizing just how much he had repressed. She was glad that he felt the same.

Her hands, one of them still sticky, clutched his back, fingers appreciating the defined sinews of his muscle. She kissed him back with fervor, soft periodic whimpers escaping her when his hands would wander. Currently his fingers teased beneath the hem of her panties, teasingly groping the fullness of her rear. She wanted him to take her on the table. She imagined his body rippling in effort as he drove into her, her back on the artificial wood behind her.

Desperate for the fantasy to come into fruition, Tuka pushed him off of her. It took a bit of effort, with the way Itami was invested into their kiss, but eventually he willingly withdrew. His eyes were on fire. It almost drove fear into her heart, but it transposed into eager anticipation. Between her pants she bit her lip at his body again, feeling her core leak at the thought of his skin melting against hers.

Quickly her hands seized the bottom of her tight shirt, arms taking it off of her body. Suddenly she felt Itami's hands seize her wrists, effectively stopping her. Tuka looked at him in bemusement as he positioned her arms to her sides, leaving her irritatingly clothed. In response, he merely shook his head.

"I like surprises."

Before Tuka could conjure a response, his hands roughly grabbed the hem of her underwear before rolling them down her legs. She didn't have the time to cover her exposed moistness before Itami descended upon her, kisses swirling on her smooth abdomen as her panties dropped to the floor.

It was apparent where Itami's lips were headed as they began to flitter southward. Tuka's hands could entangle themselves in his hair as his own hands found a firm grip on her hips. Every inch his hot mouth traversed made the girl shudder before stiffening at the sensation of his kisses on her moist core.

She tightened the grip in his hair as his mouth feasted.

"Lunaryur," she moaned, certain that her god was blushing.

Tuka choked down the exclamations in her throat as Itami eagerly lapped up the juices from her heat. Before the pleasure became too great, his mouth wandered southward, his hands joining them as he began to nip and suck at her thigh.

Itami reveled in the flawlessness of her skin, running his tongue in circles. He didn't know a girl's legs could be so perfect, so smooth. He expressed his appreciation with bites full of intent, leaving a trail of red marks that interrupted the unblemished ivory. The soldier disregarded her protests as he continued downward, following the rivulets of her juices down to her socks. He heard the faint pitter patter of the girl's lust as it continued to drip onto the floor. Itami was on his knees now as he lifted her left leg, eyes searching for hers.

With his hair out of reach, Tuka bit on her fingernails as Itami slowly unrolled the sock from her leg. In the span of a minute, he had effectively disabled her from wearing anything other than long pants in public for at least a month.

The utter lewdness of Itami's actions made her even hotter. She shut her eyes tight when that mischievous mouth of his began to kiss and lick at her foot, her toes wriggling in a nervous chatter.

She expected his mouth to enclose around her big one as she felt hot breath wriggle around it. Instead, he released her foot, lips quickly ascending up her right leg.

Before her mind could prepare for his assault, Itami's tongue slipped into her moistness. Tuka gasped at the sensation as his hands greedily grabbed her ass, hoisting her effortlessly onto the table. She gripped his hair again, tighter than the grip of the reins to a horse. Again words failed to formulate at her lips, hiccups of pleasure tumbling messily from her tongue.

Itami didn't hold back as his mouth ravished her pinkness. She felt so hot, tasted so perfect. Her name circulated in his mind like a mantra as her essence spilled and spilled in between his teeth. The wood of the table began to jab against his chin as his ministrations grew more intense. A hand moved upwards, palm pressed against Tuka's midsection. With a gentle push he repositioned her on the table, disregarding anything that was on it.

Luckily Tuka complied to his touch, her arm sweeping everything that interfered the descent of her back. The cups of tea shattered against the floor, their shrill screams falling upon deaf ears. Lying fully on the table, the elfin girl surrendered herself to Itami as his tongue delved deep inside of her sensitive folds, coaxing out more pleasure than she could ever induce by herself.

It had been more than a century since another man's velvet tongue had found itself between her thighs, more than a century since her lust had raged this ferociously. But as her back arched when her breath hitched whenever Itami's finger would kiss her clit, she was glad that it was Itami's tongue.

He worked without precision, but the passion more than made up for it. Other than the elfin girl's breasts, his hands wandered wherever they pleased. Smoothing up and down her thighs, tracing the curve of her waist, palms pressing against her ribcage whenever her back arched. The soldier could feel every breath and every single heartbeat.

His own arousal roiled violently as her essence coaxed the worst thoughts from within the crevices of his mind. Tuka's perfect body was a threat to his sanity as his cock throbbed, the last chains of his beast finally beginning to break.

Luckily for the soldier, it didn't take much for the girl to finish.

" _Aahnn…_ "

She moaned violently as her inner folds began to tighten and contract. Her back arched one final time as she bit into her finger. All at once her pleasure's peak tore through her again, expunging its heat into Itami's mouth. Wave after wave crashed into her, the intensity of their crests harder than before. Her breath refused to return.

Itami eagerly received the sticky fruits of his efforts, her strong, pungent scent intoxicating him as his tongue furiously stimulated her. Her orgasm persisted longer than the last, the convulsing of her frame shuddering the table with it.

It finally subsided with a desperate mewl and a succession of breaths.

Satisfied, Itami withdrew from her heat, allowing it to leak clear essence onto the table below it. He stood back to evaluate his work, catching his breath.

Tuka lay in a wet mess on the table, chest heaving as her head lolled about, eyes hazy in a daze. Her pointy ears drooped atop the table's woodwork as she absentmindedly suckled on her fingers to ease her nerves. Itami could see the small droplets of sweat that formed on her skin, tracing her curves in their slow traversals. Her long, golden hair lay itself below her as a thin veil of a bed. He allowed her a longer respite despite his raging arousal. The beauty before him intoxicated his sense of judgment, and as the seconds ticked by, he found himself willingly letting his beast off of its chain.

Just the sight of her made it impossible to catch his breath.

The pulsing arousal in his pants, the same frustration that had plagued him earlier that day, was finally reaching the last limits of its patience. With Tuka lying there, prone and vulnerable, he was tempted to take her. A quick unzipping left his camo trousers on the floor, leaving him in his boxers as they strained with effort to withhold his hardness.

He could do it. With every step he could envision it. A deft pull on his waistband and a hard thrust was all he needed to take the teenager in front of him. He salivated at the thought of entering those hot, moist folds as they invitingly steamed for him. It would be so easy.

But, restraint reared its head, coupled with his scruples. It would have felt good, watching the girl writhe helplessly as he tore her apart, but he knew it wouldn't have felt right.

He leaned over her, gulping hard at the sight of her again. In such a close proximity her sweet scent swirled into his senses, its strength enough to tug at his arousal.

Their eyes met, her hazy gaze widening slightly as Itami softly cupped the back of her head, pulling her into a sitting position. Her naked legs dangled off the table as Itami brought her body closer to his. Tentatively, she reached up to touch his face. Their pulses raced quietly as the undercurrent of tension between them began to mount further.

She had regained her composure, and Itami had retained his, but they both knew it wouldn't take much to lose it again.

Before he got too lost into her cerulean eyes, surprised gripped the soldier again when Tuka pulled his face towards hers. Her lips were soft and warm as the kiss lasted in a long unbroken relish. Itami deepened it, keeping their mouths in their embrace, his hand softly tangling itself in her silky hair.

Then, Tuka withdrew. The serenity in her eyes absent. A storm raged in the seas and Itami knew his own pupils reflected it with fire.

Mouth empty without hers, Itami would close the distance between them. But he allowed the calm to continue if only for a moment. He felt his erection throb again when Tuka's hands daintily slid his boxers down his thighs, her soft hands finally grasping the prize she had yearned. Regardless she kept her gaze locked with his, eyes pleading.

Itami tested the waters with another kiss. The girl moaned, tugging at his cock as she opened her mouth. Her other hand kept his head in place as she forced her tongue past his lips.

Before he could respond, Itami withdrew, struggling against Tuka's lust.

He beheld her one last time, her face filled with need.

She bit her lip. Not for show, but to express the fire that was raging inside of her, the desire she possessed in her core. Her fingers mirrored the sentiment in their grasp on his hardness. They didn't tease, but tugged towards her in a desperate heave.

" _Please,_ " Tuka begged through her gaze.

Itami's beast almost cracked a smile.

She didn't need to ask twice.

* * *

 _Season 2 hype is real._

 _But yeah two chapter or so away from completion. Fav and review, if you'd be so kind._


	4. I Never Thought

Itami reciprocated Tuka's lust with his kisses, the hand behind her head guiding them as their lips danced. Her soft fingers continued with their goading, making the soldier groan with every long stroke. The head of his hardness already leaked its clear arousal, throbbing with anticipant tension.

Tuka softly moaned against Itami as his mouth passionately continued. The softness of her lips captured his entire attention, intoxicating his being. He could hear every movement of their mouths, further galvanizing his kisses. It was surprising how experienced the girl kissed as she parried and lunged against his advances. The contrast between her skill and youthful appearance merely reminded Itami of just how old she actually was, bringing to mind the undeniable notion that this encounter was the most recent of many.

Their noses brushed as their faces shifted to accommodate the embrace of their lips. Tuka matched Itami's intensity without fail, exchanging greedy kiss for greedy kiss. Every moan echoed through their skin, every groan reverberating. However, regardless of their passion and skill, the contact proved to be insufficient. After the first few minutes, Itami made the first move, opening his mouth a little wider.

Their tongues immediately embraced in a hot, wet tangle. The hot breath from their throats mingled in the conjoined passage of their lips. The kisses deepened. Tuka felt lightheaded, unable to feel anything else. The soldier's mouth aimed for complete dominance of the space between her teeth, a domination that she allowed; she would lash back with her smaller pink appendage, but would ultimately let Itami advance without any resistance.

Moans squeezed out of her throat as their messy kisses grew hotter. Her sweet mouth was hungry for his, uncaring of the traces of her essences that still lingered on his tongue. Clear rivulets began to form on the sides of their cheeks, tongues sensuously embracing in a heated tangle. They would separate slightly for breaths, tongues still swirling between their lips, hot breaths making love between their noses.

Tuka would occasionally attempt to mumble something, the word merely tumbling from her mouth in a syllabic moan. Their drunken kisses were making her wet, her arousal already swirling through her core. One of her hands sneaked between her legs, easing into her slickness as Itami's mouth continued to ravish her.

The soldier was in no better condition. The combined efforts of Tuka's stroking and her willing submission to his kisses was almost enough to finish him off then and there. But to his surprise, it was the erotic nature of their kissing that was the brunt of the assault against his self control. Maybe it was her scent wafting into his nose, or the hot and wet sensation of their tongues, or the lewd sounds of their saliva mingling and spilling from between their cheeks, but whatever it was, Itami's arousal grew tenfold.

He let out another strained grunt as her hand squeezed another throb from his cock. He withdrew from her mouth, separating for more heaving breaths as their tongues wrestled in the hot air between them. His eyes tentatively opened, pupils hazy with lust. He found that his hands were at her thighs, the flesh around his grip almost pink. A second later, Tuka let out a sensuous moan. Her eyes opened too, his heart skipping a pulse at the sight of her.

She looked at him with that plead again, eyes utterly clouded with desire, brow furrowed in desperation.

It was this point that Itami caved.

As she tugged again at his hardness, he complied, strong hands moving under her thighs.

He shoved his face forward, eyes still locked onto hers. His tongue restrained hers within its grip before he suddenly began to suck. Tuka struggled against him at first, but soon eased into the maneuver, allowing him total control of the space between her teeth. She sighed into the rough kiss, lips around the perimeter of his mouth as he sucked her pink appendage.

Her hazy half-lidded gaze suddenly shot open as Itami thrust his hips forward. His erection collided with the fingers teasing at her entrance, smearing itself on her knuckles. He grunted, shifting his tongue under hers as more saliva dribbled between their chins.

Tuka gave him a bemused furrow of her brow, but as he gave another reckless thrust into the vicinity of her inner thighs, she understood.

Her hands stopped their ministrations, clasping behind Itami's head. She withdrew her mouth from his grasp for a split second, interrupting the wet siphoning of his cheeks. Then, with a pull of her arms she brought her lips upon his again. Her tongue hastily swirled into his mouth. Simultaneously she brought her hips forward slightly, feeling his eager manhood push up against her equally eager lower lips.

It was Itami's turn to be confused, but he went along, slowly brushing his bulbous head against her moist slit.

Their mouths made love with reckless abandon as their sensitive extremities kissed. Itami's tight grip on her flesh grew ever tighter as the tension in his loins mounted. Their heads shifted faster, tongues tumbling over each other as groans spilled out from their lips. Finally, Tuka's hands locked his head in place. A final, sensuous swirl of her tongue, her lips smearing more of their saliva around his mouth. Then, she finally withdrew, heaving for oxygen that had been absent from her lungs for almost a solid minute.

A string of saliva connected their lips before softly lilting away like a broken strand of a spider's web.

Tuka's lips glistened in their swollen state. Puffy and empty, their perimeter wet. Itami was in no better condition, the stubble of his chin utterly soaked with the fruit of their oral embrace.

A silence settled between them as she leaned back, palms flat on the table. Her hips softly rolled with his, further stimulating the ache of his erection against her entrance.

The tension was finally reaching its peak, the calm beginning to succumb to the incoming storm.

Then, Itami's hips stopped with their tease. He positioned himself, his head kissing the median of her moistness. In their position it would only take one thrust before the fulfillment of their desire was complete.

Their heartbeats hammered as the final moment of solace between them elongated itself.

Then, Tuka gave a small nod.

In one deft motion, Itami's length buried itself into her folds. Tuka's legs reflexively locked behind Itami's rear.

Both parties gasped at the sensation as Itami's pulsing hardness pushed into her, their hearts collectively skipping several beats. Itami tightened his grip on her thighs when he pushed in more, feeling her moist tightness suck him into her. In their position her body pressed itself against his completely. He could feel her breasts push out through her shirt almost as much as he felt desperate breaths that draped themselves on his cheeks.

Finally, with one more small roll of his hips, Itami sheathed himself completely. He breathed harder than usual, accustoming himself to the hot asphyxiation of her slit.

After so many weeks of pleasuring Rory, it was strange to be inside of another woman. It felt alien, almost. Tuka reacted differently to him as he began to slowly thrust into her, knocking her golden hair from their flowing currents with every thrust that gently rocked her body. It would take a few more thrusts until he established a rhythm, but along the way Itami wondered if he could even withhold his climax before it could.

But out of all the things he felt, it didn't feel wrong. On the contrary, it felt…right in so many ways. Maybe it was the friendship they had established in the previous months and the attraction that he had buried beneath that platonic façade, but now as he drove himself into her soft heat, there wasn't a trace of guilt or wrongdoing. All he felt was pleasure, and all he wanted was Tuka.

The elfin girl felt even better as she closed the distance between their lips, furrowing her brow in bliss as she traded soft kisses between pleasurable groans. She thanked Lunaryur for blessing her with height that allowed the easy access to Itami's lips. The actions of his mouth coupled with his gentle penetrations was enough to make her see stars.

This was what she had wanted the moment he stepped through that door. No, it was what she had wanted from him ever since she had seen him and Rory that night at the base of Hakone Mountain. It was true that she had encounters like this with various men in the past. The passionate night after sharing a drink with the young Lunaryur priest. The seduction of the cute newly-assigned village guard. The afternoon she gave in to her neighbor's flirtations. But none of those resulted in what she witnessed with Itami and Rory.

The way he moved and drove in the demigoddess was enough to keep Tuka entranced for the rest of the night. She remembered absentmindedly slipping her fingers beneath her clothes as Itami slammed into Rory, forcing her against the guardrail of the patio outside. The glistening of the soldier's sinews as they dedicated all of their effort into Rory's body, the way his usually nonchalant face was grimacing with a fire she had never seen before.

In the days and weeks that followed Tuka became obsessed. She used the sentiment of seeing him as a surrogate father, using that delusional character to get closer to him. And finally, today, the day when that lust was gripping her tighter than usual, it was to her delight that Itami visited her out of nowhere.

Everything fell into place so perfectly, that now that he was finally inside of her, Tuka couldn't help but giggle to herself in satisfied pleasure.

The table would creak with every movement of Itami's hips. It should have brought the question of its structural stability to his mind, but unfortunately for the table, Tuka's pleasure was the most foremost in his priorities.

Tuka guided him as her moistness eagerly swallowed him without relent. She was so tight, so hot. He separated from her mouth again, content to just look at her as his cock stimulated the teenager's core. She gave him a weak smile, the pleasure that spread through her body with every thrust enough to make her see the faint twinkle of stars.

She wrapped her legs around him tighter as she felt her sensitive folds begin to ripple around his hardness. She leaned back on the table further, arching herself against Itami's naked muscle. He responded with a tighter grip on her flesh, thrusting into her just a little bit faster, making sure she had space between his movements to breathe.

Itami wanted to go harder. That carnal desire to just let go of every restraint in his system and drive every drop of lust into her succulent flesh was still very much alive.

Fortunately for him, Tuka had taken notice of his restraint the moment he started thrusting.

She suddenly came as her clit brushed against the top of his hardness in just the right way, the peak of pleasure overcoming her in a series of waves that overturned her out of nowhere. She stiffened, arching against Itami's body further as her moistness clenched around him. Itami didn't stop with his thrusts.

She cursed in elfin, breathless moans tumbling from her lips as she threw her head back. To her shock and blinding pleasure, Itami went faster, further rocking the table as her ass kept contact with its wooden face. Hot spurts of her essence squirted between them, coating the insides of her thighs and the soldier's lower abdomen. As his movements continued, strings of her clear stickiness stretched and broke between their hot flesh, lewdly echoing between Tuka's loud moans.

It took a full minute before the girl recovered from her successive orgasms. But there wasn't respite waiting for her as it subsided. Instead the pleasure began to increase as Itami's effort became more concentrated. He went a little faster, swirling his hips to strike that spot within her pinkness with every thrust. She looked at his eyes, pleased and intimidated to find them utterly clouded with desire.

It was time. She had let him hold himself back for too long.

Her mind flashed back to the night she saw him, how he had made a demigoddess's mind break with pleasure as he ripped her apart. That was the Itami she wanted to see.

With effort she closed the distance between their mouths again, unsurprised when his tongue violently lashed inside between her teeth. She let out a loud moan before withdrawing, blue eyes at half mast.

It was going to take more than a kiss. He needed verbal permission.

A particularly potent thrust drew another groan from her throat before her husky voice said,

"Don't worry about me anymore, Itami…do what you want."

Almost in disbelief, Itami slowed his thrusts. In affirmation Tuka responded with slow gyrations of her own, further spreading the mess of her stickiness to trickle between them.

He searched in her eyes, found the sincerity, and finally, let go.

His hands set her down completely on the table as he paused his thrusts, allowing his wet cock to exit her and rest in the puddle of her arousal. He breathed hard, almost panting as his hands found themselves upon the smooth skin of her arms, eyes lecherously digging into her.

"I hope you have more shirts," he growled.

Before Tuka could respond, his hands roughly tore at her white top. Within seconds the shirt was reduced to shreds, finally leaving her breasts exposed to his gaze. She squealed at the aggressiveness of his actions before squealing again as he shoved himself inside of her.

Itami had changed. Tuka could see it in his eyes, feel it in the way he roughly and carelessly drove into her. She expected his hands to reach up and cup her breasts, only to feel them gripping her thighs once more. Again her ankles locked behind him, heels digging into his firm ass. It was at this point did she see feel the benefits of losing her shirt.

Her body grinded sensuously against his, breasts pushing up against his hard chest. She was soft and malleable against him, melting into his every move. She peered into his eyes momentarily before she decided close hers, losing herself to the pleasure.

The teenager's pert nipples dragged and dug into his chest as her body shuddered with every drive of his hips. Reveled in the sensation of her breasts' softness eager to give them his full attention after he rid himself of this gnawing carnal desire.

Itami's rhythm maintained a fast and rough tempo as he yearned for the sweet friction of her inner folds. Even with all of the precum and her clear essence, Tuka's petals still sucked him in with an asphyxiating eagerness. He dug into her with almost everything he had. The soft and slick sensation of her bare skin pressing against his was almost too much for him to handle. Tuka was completely wrapped around him as he fucked her, those breasts that he admired sizzling against his skin, her ivory neck intertwined with his.

Tuka's incessant moans and mutterings goaded him onward like nothing else could. The way her sighs and exclamations strode in tandem with the rolls of his hips kept him harder than a rock. She began to grind a little harder against him then, her voice hitching in her throat. She reached her peak just as suddenly as before, her pleasure spurting from her slit.

It was at this point of vulnerability that Itami turned his head slightly, lips agape. He proceeded to suck on her ear. He could feel her try to protest amidst her orgasm to no avail. He grinned as he let his tongue explore the small little folds of her pointy ear, nibbling slightly on its tip. He knew how sensitive elves were to this kind of thing. Just a little stimulation would drive them absolutely crazy.

Well. If hentai was a credible source for these things.

But, sure enough, Tuka's climax lead to another, and another as he continued. The hiccups of breaths in her chest reverberated through her breasts, piling onto the desire to suck on her nipples. But as he finally withdrew from her ear, Itami could feel something begin to tighten even further in his loins.

He drove deeper into her, his thrusts filled with intent to bury himself completely. Their sweat mingled as their hot bodies melted together in a mess of flesh. He could smell her intimate scent as she crested off of another peak, groaning desperately in elfin and broken Japanese.

He needed more.

She had given him permission to do what he wanted, and this was the point where he wanted to see how far that permission would take him.

Slowly his pace began to dwindle before he finally stopped. Tuka didn't question him as his hands pushed her back against the table, exposing her to his gaze. She rested upon her hair again, dazed and irrevocably horny. She suddenly felt her legs lifted off of the table, Itami's grip firm and tight in the fullness of her ass. Before the curiousness could allow her to look up and see what he had in store, her head whipped back painfully against the table as he buried himself inside of her with a harsh thrust.

To her disbelief the soldier felt _deeper_ than he was before. Before she could accustom herself to her new situation, she felt her entire body dragged by his strong hands against him. Her back arched even further, the sparks from their intimate contact blossoming across her skin. Instinctively her hands gripped the table's edge to steady herself as Itami's firm grip brought her into him again.

This was what he was looking for. Complete control. He watched with a sinister glint in his gaze as he would bring her heat around him again and again and again. Soon his pace increased, the sweat trickling from his brow at the utter eroticism of his movements. Every single stroke of his arms and the girl's entire body would shudder under his control.

His eyes gazed over her exposed nakedness like a pilgrim catching sight of rolling green hills after months at sea. From the connection of her slit, the rest of her body would echo the movement of Itami's hardness filling her again and again: Her toned, flat stomach swelled, the indents of her ribcage peeking through the skin; her breasts quivered with soft tremors; her hair crested in small waves as her head slammed back against the table; the necklace around her neck silently bounced against her skin, chaotic movements matched by the bead that kept a few select strands of her hair to remain against her breast.

Tuka was his. It was an almost incomprehensible notion, but the proof was in front of him, and he enjoyed every second of it. In that period of time, as he dug deeper and harder into her, watching her thin frame undulate and crest under the pressure he made her bear, Itami let go of his inhibitions. His thrusts turned into wild bucks as he sweat and melted under her influence.

The creaking of the table increased, but he went harder regardless. Their skin smacked in loud wet resonances as he continued. His hands moved up to grab her waist, gripping tight. He impaled her with his hardness, feeling her contract, salivating at the sight of her convulsing as she came again. Her soft flesh was all his for the taking. But his tactile appreciation would have to wait as his cock throbbed within the suffocating pinkness of her womanhood, keeping his thrusts in and out in sloppy, wet exertions.

Tuka felt lightheaded again, her body tensing up and seizing in all the right ways. With only her head and her arms on the table, when she came her entire being lost itself in the sensation of flying. She could feel her knuckles turn whiter as her toes curled, more orgasms ripping through her. She knew Itami would reduce her into this mess, she never doubted him for a second.

She heard him begin to grunt louder, his erratic bucks beginning to grow more uncoordinated. He suddenly let down her legs, letting them lock around his back. She gasped at the new position as his body drove downwards into hers.

"I-Itami…" she gasped sharply as his cock parted her folds again. "the _table_ …" she attempted to warn, but was silenced with his tongue as he drove into her with relentless thrusts.

She came again, adding more strands of sticky strings between their conjoined pelvises. For a small eternity Itami could feel the fire at the base of his manhood, his mouth sloppily embracing hers as he tensed, pushing all of his weight into hers. His arms grabbed the table's edge above her head, using the leverage to its full potential.

With every hard thrust of his hips, there was the faint sound of cracking. Splinters of the table began to fragment, cracks forming in the junction of the legs and the table's surface. Thrust after thrust, the sound of their flesh glazed over the telltale warnings of collapse, the wooden limbs desperate and scraping against the floor.

Then, in a magnificent splintering of wood, the legs collapsed.

Weightlessness gripped both of them as the table beneath suddenly gave in, its legs simultaneously fracturing beneath their combined bulk. Impact. The fall swept Itami off his feet, unexpectedly driving his length _completely_ inside of her.

Tuka squealed into his mouth in surprise, a squeal he that he almost reciprocated. All at once, Itami's body seized. Every sensation, every smell, everything cumulated before his sight grew blurry.

He withdrew his mouth from hers slightly, tongue lazily embracing hers as he let out shuddering groans, hips rolling lazily, the tension at the base of his prick finally begin to unravel. Her tightness felt like it was gripping him tighter than ever.

With a few long strokes, Itami finally let go.

He let the final roll of his hips hilt him to his base before the first spurt of release shot into her heat. A loud groan burst from his chest at the sensation of release.

More groans and more thick ropes of cum followed suit, staining and gushing her inner walls. Every throb of his cock deadened Itami's senses, the pleasure making him forget how to breathe. He eased himself in her slit, using the friction to milk every drop of lust. His creamy semen continued to fill her, its hot thickness spurting in a stream of sticky heat. Tuka relaxed into the sensation, feeling him pulse inside of her as the torrent of cum continued.

Soon the white viscidness began to spurt out of her folds while Itami's high slowly subsided. The last spurt of cum lazily shot into her before Itami's breath returned to him. He parted with her mouth as he nearly collapsed on top of her in exhaustion, feeling the tail of his climax begin to slink away. He didn't bother to retrieve his limpness from her inner heat, content to just savor the afterglow of his release.

They both breathed wordlessly, bodies spent, nerves fried. Thick seed began to slowly spurt from her folds onto the corpse of the table below.

In the moments of silence, Itami opened his eyes, meeting Tuka's as she looked back at him in an gaze of satisfaction and disbelief. She reveled in the hot foreign sensation of his semen inside of her, the thick concoction still settling within the sanctum of her womb.

She hadn't felt this satisfied in centuries.

And yet as Itami swooped in slowly to give her a loving kiss and carefully extracted himself from her inner walls with a slick exit, Tuka couldn't help but feel her desire merely…increase. She needed more. She looked at the solider beside her, his hand on his forehead as he shut his eyes and steadily regained his breath and his senses. It didn't take long for that gaze to wander across the sweaty contours of his muscle.

A blush filled her cheeks. She scolded herself. This had gone far enough. In fact, a little too far, remembering the ruined table and shattered tea set. She didn't dare look down at her intimate parts, already aware of the lewd pool of their efforts accumulating between her legs.

But the elfin girl couldn't fight it. She couldn't fight the feeling that this…just wasn't enough.

"I guess I…owe you a table," Itami suddenly muttered, voice gruff and almost full of regret.

Tuka took in the meaning of his words, grateful that he didn't apologize. She wouldn't have accepted his remorse, and the mere expression of it would merely make the whole ordeal seem like a mistake. A smile almost curled on her lips, but she wanted to play along, keeping her expression stern as she turned her head towards his.

"Don't forget the cups…and the tea pot. Those weren't cheap, you know," she said, not a trace of humor in her voice.

Itami's face lazily turned to face hers. His brown eyes peered into her pools of blue and he cracked a grin. He could pick up the mischief in those pupils from a mile away.

He reached over with a hand and stroked some of her blonde hair to the side, feeling her softly shudder.

Retracting his hand, he allowed a silence to occupy the space between them as they both became aware of their nakedness…and how empty their skin felt without each other's touch.

"Wanna go at it again?" Itami said, not one for subtlety.

Tuka couldn't stop the blush from filling her cheeks, but she grinned, biting her lip before closing in and kissing his cheek.

She proceeded to stand, wobbling as she did so, careful not to step on any splinters and wary to keep her balance upon her weak legs. Itami sat up, watching as her lithe body lay itself on the sheets of her single bed, eyes following the drip-drop of his seed trailing down her skin. Her blonde hair outlined itself brilliantly with her smooth skin.

Then, his eyes searched for hers.

That grin was on her lips again. The same one Rory had given him during their first tryst. And just like the demigoddess, as the elfin girl lay there, vulnerable and ready for him again, she didn't need to even lift her finger; Itami found himself settling next to her.

"I guess I didn't give you enough evidence," she said.

"I guess not."

The sheets rustled. Their hot skin kissed.

* * *

 _Alright, there goes my last chapter for a while. I hope it was worth the wait._

 _I'm off to take a little hiatus._

 _Excelsior!_


	5. We Would Do

It was a quarter to noon.

Itami let out yet another bored sigh as his cheek rested lazily upon his palm. His left hand tapped a pen against the beginning of yet another stack of paperwork; more and more reports and findings of the Special Region kept flooding in. His weariness of the more tedious tasks required as a Lieutenant was eating at him. What he wouldn't give to just go back home, lounging in his apartment with a stack of doujinshi instead...sipping on a Coke with the fan blowing...maybe a certain blonde head in between his thighs…

Itami's daydreaming eyes shot wide open and he cursed.

Once again, the beast was awake.

Just to make sure, Itami scooted his office chair back to check the particular area of distraction. As if it was an unwanted friend poking in to say hello, his cock was at full attention, straining at the fabric of his green trousers. He let out another exasperated sigh. Just as he thought the day could get any worse; he was horny again.

His mind immediately opened the floodgates. Memories of the past two weeks flashed into his mind as his nose perked at the faint ghost of her scent. Tuka's scent. Since his visit to her living quarters, she had been more than willing to be the recipient of his insatiable libido. She made love to him much differently than Rory, allowing Itami to experiment in ways that wouldn't have been possible with the demigoddess. He soon found himself reserving all of his free time to walking to her quarters, leaving hours later with his hair in disarray, streaks left by her nails hidden by his uniform. Whether it was his strong attraction to Tuka and her otherworldly beauty or just the primal urge to release his lust, Itami couldn't get enough.

But now, sitting here again in the room, feeling as he did two weeks ago before meeting Tuka, Itami felt the familiar pangs of sexual frustration begin to plague him. He groaned a bit as a throb from his little soldier threatened to break it free from its clothy confines.

 _Maybe I should just jack off and get it over with,_ he thought to himself, chastising his juvenile tendencies. If he'd known he'd get this addicted to sex, he would never have accepted Rory's invitation at the foot of Hakone mountain.

After those countless hours having passionate sex with Rory, and now Tuka, he thought the tension inside of him would merely dissipate, that these urges were just impulsive, itches he needed to scratch. But on the contrary, Itami felt as if the problem was merely getting worse. It was as if his horniness was growing, taking form in the pit of his stomach as this beast that's been growling at him ever since that eventful first night with Rory.

He shook his head in frustration and embarrassment. Oh, how far he had fallen. He used to be content with the lust he poured into the volumes upon volumes of doujins he'd collected, but now, he knew just a hand would never be enough. Probably ever again.

He leaned back in his chair, eyes shut, hands gripping his hair as he glared into the ceiling, as if it would bless him with a solution.

 _God, I knew I shouldn't have "taken a break" with Tuka,_ Itami thought, chastising himself even further. _It's been three days since I've seen her, much less had sex with her. It's not like she wasn't enjoying all the sex we were having either…_

Tuka's body took center stage in his mind then, her lithe legs, the smoothness of her creamy skin, long, sweet-smelling hair. What he wouldn't give to just-

As if on cue, a knock ensued from the door to his office.

 _Great. They couldn't have come at a worse time._

"I'm coming," Itami said, slightly panicking upon the realization that he was still rock-hard. He opened his mouth again to tell whoever was at the door to let themselves in before realizing with a curse that it was locked.

Painfully trying to shove and hide the tent pitched in his trousers, Itami strode over to the door and unlocked it, deigning to open it a crack, hiding his shame behind the door.

"Can I help y-"

Itami's words were cut short as his eyes were met with what seemed to be heavensent: standing before him with a coy smile, was Tuka.

"Hi, _daddy_ ," she said, keeping up the innocent facade (though the suggestive emphasis on "daddy" ultimately spoiled the effect).

"T-Tuka," Itami said, stammering over what to say as his erection grew adamant. Blood pumped through his heart faster as his head peeked out of his office, swiveling left and right before pulling her inside. "What are you doing here?" he said, almost panic-stricken as he locked the door behind him.

It would have been disastrous if anyone else at the compound discovered that he was...involved with her in this way. Military rules aside, sleeping with someone from the Unknown Regions as a high-ranking officer probably would have been perceived as a diplomatic taboo at its very least.

Tuka's grin widened as she beheld him, flustered and, from a cursory glance downwards, irrevocably horny. She was wearing her typical attire: favorite white t-shirt that cut off a few inches above her navel, form-fitting blue jeans, sandals, the bead that bound a few strands of her hair together, sneakers, the only exception from her usual outfit being the lack of the scarf and necklace she usually paired around her neck.

"It's been a while," she said softly, eyes almost burning into his.

It didn't take a genius to immediately discern her intentions here, alone with Itami, in his locked office.

Silently thanking God, Buddha, Allah, Vishnu, and anyone else he could think of for sending this most beautiful maiden in his time of need, Itami let out a shuddering sigh as he looked around to make sure all the blinds to the windows were successfully shuttered shut.

He grinned as he looked her up and down, salivating at the thought of what she had in store for him today. Their relationship had changed so much since their first intimate encounter. They were still friends, close ones, but the fire in her eyes...it would have been safe to say her lust nearly matched his on every occasion. Exactly like the way she looked at him now.

Itami suddenly realized that he had begun to pace around her, like a beast sizing up its prey.

"Has it? I didn't realize three days counts as 'a while'," Itami said snarkily.

Tuka played along.

"It is after all the time we've spent together...alone. With no interruption from your favorite little priestess."

The suggestion in her words was heavy. Maybe a small dash of jealousy?

"Now why do you have to rope her into this?"

"Because she's coming back, daddy. And I know once she does you'll all but forget about your favorite, precious daughter…"

Tuka bit her lip then, scintillatingly giving him eyes that made him want to tackle her right then and there. She was so out of character, so different from the Tuka she knew before. Hell, the way Itami kept stripping her with his eyes was miles away from what he usually was too. Regardless of it all, Itami couldn't get enough.

"How could I ever forget?"

Tuka took on a pout.

"Things could happen... _she_ could take all of your time…"

Itami stopped circling now, slowly closing the distance between them.

"Now that's an unfounded worry if I've ever heard of one."

Before Itami could completely close the gap between them, Tuka stepped back, her eyes looking up at him still doe-like, worrisome.

"It is not...I know how much you and Rory bond...how many hours she spends in your quarters...I've seen you."

"Have you now?"

Tuka nodded, keeping up her act with an unbreakable dedication.

"I-I don't want daddy to leave me for her…"

Itami almost groaned at the sound of her saying this. Who knew within two weeks he could have reduced the demure, beautiful wood elf into this whimpering girl, a girl begging him as her "daddy". The kink in particular wasn't one Itami had really asked for, but he'd be a damn liar if he admitted to not getting a rise every time she called him that.

"I promise then," he said, finally closing in on her as she backed herself into the wall. He let his erection barely touch her, his warm breaths exhaling on her face. In this close proximity, so close to her scent and her heat, Itami suddenly felt difficulty in keeping up his charade. "I'll make time for you."

Tuka shuddered slightly, letting out a soft sigh as his hands found themselves on her hips.

He still hadn't noticed that this entire time, her palms were clasped behind her back, keeping something hidden from his gaze.

The act was beginning to unravel. Itami's grip began to tighten around the skin exposed beneath her shirt, and his lips were doing the thing with her ears that drove her absolutely insane. She let out a small yip when he bit into one of them, shutting her eyes, trying to get back into character.

"Then, p-prove it to me. Prove it to me, _daddy_ …" she said, sighing into submission as her character, and her composure, dissolved completely in his arms. Within the span of less than five minutes, Tuka was ready to be taken by this man she had fallen so desperately in lust with.

Itami was more than ready to comply.

* * *

 _One more chapter and this story will be finally over._

 _After that...who knows, maybe Lelei is finally ready for the spotlight?_

 _Be sure to favorite so I can know that there's still an audience for her to please._


End file.
